This invention relates to a manufacturing method of a facade panel meant for the outer lining of a building in which tiling that forms the outer surface of the panel is formed on the surface of the back panel meant to be the background of the facade panel. The tiling is attached to the back panel and the seams between the tiles are seamed with the help of a seam mass whereupon a mold equipped with a bottom panel on top of which a tile controller is set, such as a net in order to adjust the locations of tiles that are positioned upside down. Finally, the back panel is pressed on top of the tiles whereupon attachment spikes extending from the back panel penetrate into the seams between the tiles so the tiling and the back panel are bound together.
A method is known from patent publication FI-117485 in which a special foam gauze is installed on top of the bottom panel of the mold and the mold controller. Foam gauze prevents the extruding of the seam mass towards the seam controller and the bottom panel to prevent them from becoming dirty. In addition, the foam gauze prevents the seam mass from gripping the tile controller and the bottom panel. The disadvantage of this method is the need to use foam gauze and also the fact that the seam mass can be seen outwards from the tile seams. Unfortunately this seam mass often exposes white as brick and mortar seams usually do when the dampness varies. Thus in some cases the seam still needs to be separately covered with some other mass or a covering.
The use of foam gauze is known from patent publications U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,510 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,395, from patent publication CH-498696 and from published patent application FI932637. The penetration of the attachment spikes of the back panel into the seam mass is known from patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,278 and from publication WO 9606246. The use of foam gauze as an aid for the tiling is, however, a difficult additional operation as well as requiring separate extra seam work.
A pre-manufacturing method of a panel formed of ceramic tiles/bricks is known from patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,380 in which the panel is manufactured on top of a horizontal mold by setting the bricks at their locations with the help of controllers. In the method the seams are first filled from the bottom with a stiff mortar so that this mortar will not leak out underneath and on top of it. This mortar is set in a more liquid form with the end part of the seam space filled and the mortar is added so that there will be the desired layer of the mass on top of the background surfaces of the tiles.
No attachment device is formed for the background surface of this kind of panel during its manufacturing stage in order to attach it onto a wall. The panel cannot endure processing even when the mortar has dried and thus is has to be lifted up and supported by a mold and must be processed vertically. This kind of element gets support from the base and it cannot be installed on a wall.